Dark Dreams
by X-Kid J
Summary: Several mutants that Rogue has absorbed in the past been taken into her own mind to haunt her in her sleep. Please read and review!


Dark Dreams

**Note:** All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comics. 

**_Dark Dreams_**

**Intro**

"No! No!" a cry unlike no other sounded from Rogue's room. Rogue was in the worst situation possible. Rogue was trapped in a dream--a dream that she could not escape. Outside of Rogue's room stood Ororo Munroe and Elizabeth Braddock. The two women walked into Rogue's room.

"Rogue? Rogue, wake up!" Storm whispered as she touched Rogue's shoulder.

"NO!" Rogue immediately sat up on her bed and grabbed Storm's neck with her bare hands.

"Rogue! Rogue! Let go!" Psylocke cried trying to loosen Rogue's grip. Rogue released her grip from Storm and placed her hand on Psylocke's cheek. Psylocke fainted as well. It was then that Rogue finally awoke. Rogue gasped as she saw her two friend's bodies lying in her room.

"Oh mah God no!" Rogue placed her hand over her mouth. It started to rain inside her room and heavy winds entered. Rogue then passed out from the strength and energy of her two friends that she absorbed.

**Chapter 1**

It was the morning after the terrible incident. Rogue and Beast were in the medical room. Rogue was lying down on a matters while Beast sat next to her in a white coat. "What happened to me, Beast? Are Storm and Psylocke gonna be all right?"

"Yes, Rogue. If it weren't for Psylocke, you might have caused more serious damage to Storm than you already have. Rogue, what do you remember?" Beast asked. Rogue sat up on the matters placing her left hand on her head.

"Ah remember waking up and seeing Storm and Psylocke on the floor," Rogue answered.

"You already told me that. What I want to know is how this event triggered. Were you dreaming of anything?" Beast asked.

"Yes. Ah had a terrible dream that everyone who I once touched was tryin' to kill me!"

"Everyone you touch through skin to skin contact?" Beast asked. Rogue nodded. "Ah remember Magneto gettin' ready to strike me. Ah placed my hand against his throat. Then ah remember Carol Danvers attackin' me from the side. So, ah let go of Mags and ah touched Carol."

"Rogue. I have come to the conclusion that you were still asleep while you did this. The Magneto you're describing was Storm trying to wake you. The Carol Danvers that attacked you from the side was Psylocke trying to stop you from hurting Storm," Beast said. Rogue laid back down on the matters.

"Ah can't believe it! Why did this happen?" Rogue cried.

"I don't have an answer. Perhaps the Professor or Jean will," Beast walked over to the computer monitors and pressed the P.A. system. "Professor and Jean? It will be greatly appreciated if you come to the medical room immediately," Beast removed his finger from the P.A. button and walked over to Storm who was lying down on another matters. Next to her was Psylocke. There were still no improvements on their conditions.

"Beast? Can ya get Remy up here?" Rogue asked.

"Right away, Rogue," Beast walked over to the P.A. system and called for Gambit as well. Jean and Professor X walked into the medical room. Rogue sat up on the matters.

"Professor, I called you up here-"

"I know, Beast. Jean and I were talking about this earlier over coffee," Professor X said. "Rogue's emotions are starting to take over Rogue's mind forcing her to have nightmares such as these."

"You mean, Rogue has had ones like these in the past?" Beast said with his eyebrows raising. Rogue nodded, "It started recently."

"As I was saying, Rogue's emotions are taking over her mind. Rogue, because you have so much guilt inside of you, you're getting out of control. Unfortunately, you are becoming trapped in your dreams," Professor X glanced over at Jean who was standing by Storm and Psylocke.

"What's wrong, Jean?" Professor X asked.

"Storm and Psylocke, Professor. There's nothing left of them. Only there bodies," Jean said. Professor used his wheel chair to move closer to the two unconscious women. Professor placed his left hand on Storm's forehead and his right hand on Psylocke's. After a couple of seconds, the Professor nodded.

"Storm and Psylocke's souls have left them," Professor said. "They're with Rogue."

"What? Me?!" Rogue yelled. "Where's Remy! Ah want to see Remy!" Rogue flew out of the medical room and arrived in the men's dormitory. She cut down Remy's door with her bone claws. "Wolverine's claws do come in handy," Rogue thought.

"Remy! Remy?" Rogue called out. She flew to the other side of Gambit's room and saw Gambit lying next to his bed. "Remy! Remy wake up! Please wake up!" Rogue started to shake Gambit wildly. Jean flew into the room.

"Rogue! Rogue. Please stay calm," Jean said. Jean started to read Gambit's mind. Jean sighed and walked over to Rogue quietly. "Rogue. The same thing that has affected Psylocke and Storm has affected Gambit."

"Why? Ah didn't touch him last night!"

"But you have in the past. It appears that everyone you absorbed in the past is becoming a part of you. I don't have a reasonable explanation for this," Jean said.

"But I do," Professor X appeared at the door. Beast pushed the Professor forward. "Rogue, Wolverine and Nightcrawler are unconscious as well. Everyone you absorbed in the past is in your mind. They are trapped inside of you. They are convinced that by defeating you in your sleep will free them. The only way we can free you and everyone else from this misery is if you go to sleep again. Except this time Jean and I will be in your dream telepathically."

"Whatever it takes, Professor," Rogue said.

"Come. Beast get the tranquilizer ready," Professor X said. "Jean, be prepared as you have ever been. We do not know what to expect."

**Chapter 2**

"Rogue's ready, Professor," Beast said as he removed the tranquilizer shot from Rogue's arm. Beast sat back in a big chair. Jean and the Professor started to scan Rogue's mind. As they scanned, Jean started to shake a little. Everything the Professor and Jean were seeing was projected onto a monitor that Beast was watching. If there should have been any trouble in Rogue's mind that would endager Jean or the Professor, Beast were to press a special button which would release Jean and the Professor from Rogue's dream.

-----Rogue's dream-----

"Huh? No! Ah'm here again!" Rogue yelled as she walked along the shores of an island. Coming up from behind Rogue was the villain Magneto himself. Rogue turned around and got into a fighting stance.

"You fool!" Magneto laughed.

"What?" Rogue thought. This was the first time she had heard Magneto speak in her dream. His voice was higher than usual. Also flying in front of Rogue was a tall woman with blonde hair and a black leotard. The leotard had a lightning strike down the middle.

"Carol Danvers!" Rogue gasped.

"Yes! I am you as me!" Carol Danvers flew closer to Rogue. This was the first time Rogue noticed a brown and white streak running through Carol's hair. Rogue turned back to face Magneto. Magneto had removed his helmet. His long gray hair was resting on his shoulders. He had a brown streak running through the middle of his hair. In fact, Magneto wasn't a he after all. He was a woman. He was Rogue.

"Oh mah God," Rogue thought. "This is the first time in my dreams ah ever really got a chance to look at Magneto and Carol! They're almost spittin' images of me!"

BAMF! Rogue turned around and saw a woman that looked almost exactly like her sitting on a tree branch. The only difference was blue skin. "Oh my God! Nightcrawler? This is happening too fast! Huh? Who's that running behind me? That's Quicksilver! With long hair and a brown streak like Magneto! He looks like me! And over there is the Longshot version of me! I have absorbed all of these mutants in the past!"

SNIKT!

"Oh no! Wolverine?!" Rogue saw a spitting image of her with bone claws sticking out of her hands. The Wolverine-Rogue attack her. Rogue punched the Wolverine impersonator aside. Just then, wind started to surround Rogue. Rogue was pushed back into a large tree. Then a woman wearing a blue leotard walked towards her. She had a red mark on her eye. The woman walked forward with a psychic sword.

"Elizabeth!" Rogue flew above everyone but saw a Storm version of her flying next to her. "Storm?!"

-----Back in the Medical Room-----

"Rogue's body is beginning to shake! So is the Professor's and Jean's!" Beast thought. "Should I break the connection that Professor and Jean are sharing with Rogue? No! I mustn't! Professor told me to only break the connection if he and Jean are in dagered."

-----Rogue's dream-----

"Professor! Shouldn't we help her?" Jean asked as a telepathic image of herself flew towards the Professor. "All of the Rogues are surrounding her!"

"I know Jean," Professor said. "But we must wait."

"Leave me a lone! Ah'm sorry for hurting you!" Rogue yelled as she flew away from Storm-Rogue and everyone else. 

"No!" Magneto-Rogue hollered. He shot blasts of magnetic energy at Rogue. Nightcrawler-Rogue teleported near Rogue and kicked her in the stomach. Havok-Rogue shot plasma blasts at her. Pretty soon, all the Rogues were attacking her.

"Now Jean! Blast them all with a telepathic bolt!" the Professor ordered. Jean obeyed. Both she and the Professor were delivering telepathic bolts into everyone's minds. Havok-Rogue disappeared. Then Nightcrawler-Rogue did. Pretty soon, all the Rogue's were gone. All except for Storm-Rogue and Psylocke-Rogue.

"What do we do about Ororo and Elizabeth?" Jean asked.

"We leave now. This is something Rogue has to finish on her own," Professor X answered. Then, the Professor and Jean left Rogue's mind.

-----Back in the Medical Room-----

"Beast! Place that wire on Rogue's head," the Professor commanded. Beast placed the wire on Rogue's head and taped it on. Appearing on one of the medical monitors was Rogue's dream. Beast replaced his doctors gloves with new ones. Gambit, Wolverine, and Nightcrawler walked into the room.

"What's happening?" Nightcrawler asked. "I have a splitting headache."

"It will go away soon," the Professor said. "Rogue's emotions started to take over her mind. Several mutants that she has absorbed in the past were haunting her in her dreams. For some odd reason, your souls have left your bodies after Rogue's absorption of Storm and Psylocke. Jean and I returned your souls to your bodies."

"But one problem, Prof. How come 'Ro and Betts aren't conscience?" Wolverine asked.

"Rogue has to return them on her own," the Professor answered. "We are watching Rogue's dream in this monitor." Nightcrawler, Gambit, and Wolverine walked over to the monitor and watched.

-----Rogue's dream-----

"Ah'm sorry! Please leave me alone!" Rogue shouted. As she yelled blasts of lightning surrounded her. The intensity of the light increased and knocked Storm-Rogue and Psylocke-Rogue down. Rogue then create a psychic field around her and shot two psychic swords at her enemies. The two Rogues disappeared leaving Rogue alone.

-----Back in the Medical Room-----

"Ahhhh!"

Loud screams came from Storm and Psylocke. Psychic energy was shooting into Psylocke's body and lightning blasts were shooting into Storm's. A psychic field then surrounded Psylocke. Storm's body was picked up by wind. Then, their souls returned to their proper owners.

"What happened?" Storm asked faintly as the lightning slowly disappeared.

"When Rogue absorbed you, she took your souls away from your bodies," Jean answered. "Your souls were trapped inside her mind. Luckily, Rogue returned your souls to you." Rogue than started to awake.

"Everyone ah'm sorry for the trouble ah caused," Rogue said sitting up. "It was so weird. When everyone disappeared in mah dream, all but Storm and Psylocke, ah felt nothing. But when Storm and Psylocke left, ah felt great pain."

"I know. The reason why you felt such pain was because Storm and Psylocke's powers were leaving you. For some reason it is like you never absorbed them," Professor X explained.

"But everyone else's remains," Rogue said touching her forehead. "Thanks everyone for helpin' me. Ah need a drink."

"You're not the only one," Psylocke stood up. Rogue, Psylocke, Storm, Gambit, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine left the room.

"Thank you for your help. If it weren't for you two I wouldn't have been able to cure Rogue," Professor said. Jean and Beast nodded. The three decided to join the others. This would be a day the X-Men would never forget. 


End file.
